Pokemon-Ash Journey Contineous
by Ash Ketchum10
Summary: Hi friends I am 13 years old and this is is my First Fanfiction and my first Writing in a ease be kind and say what you want to say. Ash finds out that he has become a pokemon master but then refuses just because is he afraid to hold this responsibility or is something else which is still to be figured ay tuned:-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys,this is my first fan fiction. So please be kind to me and my writing.**

**Summary:-Ash has conquered all the regions and became the youngest Pokémon Master(at the age of 10) then he encountered two his best friends and long time female companions Dawn And tuned to find out:-**

DISCLAIMER: Ash Ketchum10 does not own Pokemon

_Chapter 1:-Reunion of the Trio_

Ash has just caught his final Pokemon which made him elegible for the title of The Legendary Pokemon Master.

Ash:Yeah Pikachu we did it we caught an Genesect.

Pikachu: pika pika chu chu(Ash we did it)

Ash:-What happened Pikachu

Just then a message appeared on the screen of Ash's Pokedex(Mr. Ash Ketchum,A native of Pallet Town and son of Delia Ketchum,we are glad to inform you that after you have conquered all the leagues around the world,this was the only pokemon you were unable to capture until now. And now you have caught all the Pokemons of all the Regions and won a League you are officially declared A POKEMON .)

Ash: What? Did you really mean it? (pointing towards the Pokedex)

Pikachu: yes Buddy you are finally a POKEMON dream came true.

Ash: Yes Pikachu I am now a Pokemon Master. (Giving his famous Victory Symbol and Pikachu at his side)now buddy do you know what to do with this entire Pokemon Master Thing?

Pikachu: pika pikaaaa chuuuuuuuu piiiiiiii kaaaaaaa chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(Ash you are now a Master and Pokemon Masters get all the stuff including Respect, Food, Pokemons of your choice, 7 star luxury and many more things even I don't know)

Ash: No Pikachu, you did not understand what I was saying, I was trying to say that I want to travel again to many different regions, make more friends, start a rivalry with people like that of Gary, Paul, and even Cynthia.

Pikachu: pika pika pika pikachuuuuuuuuuuu pikaaaaaaaaa chuuuuuuuuuu( you cannot travel again Ash when you've become a Pokemon Master my friend)

Ash:(looking depressed and very much annoyed) Why can't I travel again? This is just not fair, (Suddenly an Idea struck in Ash's mind) Pikachu, listen of all my entire life I wanted to be a Pokemon Master and now when I have become one I think it is better to not be a Pokemon Master. I should travel again around all the places of the Universe I never visited, do some crazy Adventures and then sometime become really legit to be a True Pokemon Master

**There was silence all around. A Ten year old who dreamed to be a pokemon master was now a pokemon master but then he refuses to be. Just because of his other ambitions took the best of him. Ash went to the Pokemon League Headquaters, he saw everyone congratulating him for his success. But Ash has other Ideas**

: Ash my dear I am so proud of you for becoming a pokemon master. Congatulations, your dreams came true

Ash: Thank's Mr. Goodshow but I think I do not want to be a pokemon master now because I have a lot of dreams to fulfill which is far more better and adventurous to be a pokemon master and sit ideally.

**Everybody was stunned to hear the announcement made by their new pokemon master Ash Ketchum. But Mr. Goodshow was smiling at him. He couldn't expect more of this foolish announcement by Ash, a 10 year old.**

Mr. Goodshow: fine Ash, but remember whenever you think of overturning your decision we will happily crown you The Pokemon Master

Ash: Thank you Mr. Goodshow.

:By the way Ash where you think you're going

Ash: To my home, to think of another region to travel.

**Everyone including waved Ash goodbye happily and wish him all the best for his upcoming journeys. Although they were a bit sad that the newest Pokemon Master was resigning and leaving they were also happy for Ash for his new Travels.**

**After getting out of the Pokemon League Headquaters, Ash left for another Journey but first he has to reunite with all of his friends and former Travelling Compainions. First he visited Cilan and Iris and offered them his Company. Cilan and Iris gladly agreed, Then he visited many lands and faraway places and reunited with nearly everyone including Iris,Cilan,May,Max and Brock he went to Pallet Town. He was slightly upset when He couldnot find Dawn and Misty as their families said they have gone on a New Adventure. Ash opened the door and was not greeted by his mother but two identical faces of a 12 year girl and a 10 year old girl. **

Ash: Dawn,Misty

Dawn: hi Ash we know how to surprise you

Misty: And we did it successfully

Ash: Dawn and Misty I am very happy to see you( Ash face brightened ) Well, how do you know each other? ( Ash asked Curiously )

Dawn was the first one to speak.

Dawn: Well I decided to visit Kanto as I know Contests are held here. Just then I met with Misty. After knowing all about her and that she was your first travelling Companion. We became friends.

Misty: Then I took Dawn to Cerulean City Gym, and asked her to battle me and show what ash has taught you. Well it was one of the best fights of my Career It ended in a Draw.

Dawn: Then as we were heading to Pallet Town on a Boat. We saw the News of you becoming the Pokemon master and Decling the Offer. We felt bad for you and decided to surprise you by meeting you in your own house. ( she said gleefully )

Just as Dawn completed her sentence Ash was Crumpled in a Bear Hug by no other than his Mother Delia.

Ash: Mom, I can't breathe.(he said with his face turned red due to insufficient oxygen)

Delia: Sorry Ash, by the way have you met your two long time Girlfriends ( Pointing towards Dawn And Misty )

All of the three people faces turn red.

Brock: So guys if you don't Mind I can Cook Dinner Tonight

Cilan: And I would love to help you Brock

Iris: Be a little quick because Ash is still A Little Kid(Everybody Started Laughing)

Ash: Pikachu, Not you too buddy

Pikachu: pikaaaaahahhhahahaa ( crying with Laughter )

May: By the way Ash we should talk about your journeys you've had without us.

Ash: OK but after Food time is Over.

Iris: He is Such a Kid

Dawn: Yes he surely is.

Misty: yes you are right Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends my next chapter will be out Tomorrow and I promise I will continue writing as long as I possibly can, by the wat the next story will be full of drama and Ash will set on A new Journey in a Brand New Universe Created by me and will Encounter many new Friends and Even the Legendary Pokemon and God.

But First Should I change the rating to M because I have a lot of Ideas for a Dirty fiction, Please cast your opinion in Review section. Also I am kinda sort of ideas so please help me for some ideas about the Name of my Universe and Pokemons and Lots of fluffy or Lemon Stuff.

I am thanking in Advance for any of the help by any of the reviewers, Thank you and have a Nice Day And Night.


End file.
